


[Podfic of] Where We Land, by almostblue and harborshore

by misprint



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: bandombigbang, F/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misprint/pseuds/misprint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Ryan and Z are the resident outcasts of their small Midwestern town, best friends who are fiercely protective of themselves and each other. As junior year starts, Z's trying to get her (struggling) band off the ground, and Ryan mostly just wants to be left alone--but everything changes when Brendon Urie transfers to their school. He falls hard and fast for Z once he sees her on stage, ignoring the complications and bringing along his new friends Spencer and Tennessee for the ride. Now both Ryan and Z are faced with figuring out what (and who) they really want, and how far they're willing to step out of their comfort zone to get it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Where We Land, by almostblue and harborshore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where We Land](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9959) by almostblue, harborshore. 



> **Rating/Warnings:** NC-17. One scene contains violent imagery and references to the threat of attempted non-con. Some scenes also contain homophobic language and sexualized insults directed at women. There is no actual dub-con or non-con in this fic.

 

**mp3 download on sendspace:**

[parts 1-3](http://www.sendspace.com/file/3p8qdb)

[parts 4-6](http://www.sendspace.com/file/yle9s9)

**m4b direct download: **

[here](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Where%20We%20Land.m4b.zip)

(or in two parts on sendspace [here](http://www.sendspace.com/filegroup/JqvDzsW0f%2BW5xCDmRP1Bjw))

[](http://www.sendspace.com/file/3p8qdb)

[](http://www.sendspace.com/file/3p8qdb)

[](http://www.sendspace.com/file/3p8qdb)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to girlmarauders for waving pom-poms and refusing to listen to my whining. And another thank you to knight_tracer for hosting the m4b and going beyond her modly duties to help me out.


End file.
